Of Drunken Revelations
by Hannah-Kiwii
Summary: Matt challenges Sandra to a drinking match. Christie learns more about their family than she ever has before.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I have no idea what the evening culture at American cons are like… So if this is a little too British I am sorry! Also…I know nothing about alcohol (I'm not much of a drinker)…which is probably not a good thing, considering I worked behind a bar for a year already…

Part of my fanfic 100 attempt - This is going to be a two-shot, with a prompt for each chapter.

**Of Drunken Revelations**

**Part 1**

**Prompt - Drink**

The hotel bar had a wonderful atmosphere at convention time. It was a place where anime fans congregated to share pizza, have a quiet drink with friends, or maybe even have a very noisy drink with friends. Sandra, Christie and Matt had spent a large part of the evening at the hotel bar, and Matt had openly mocked a guy at a nearby table for getting drunk after only two drinks. Sandra had, as always, been the only one able to wind him up.

"I sense a pot and a kettle in this room," she said slyly.

Matt crossed his arms moodily. "I don't know who you are talking to, sister. I can hold by liquor perfectly well."

She simply snorted, slowly goading him into a response.

"I can match every drink you can!" he insisted.

"Sure you can, sweetie," she replied sarcastically, "just like you can remember everything that happened at your twenty first birthday."

Matt signalled the barman and raised two fingers. Two glasses appeared.

"You cannot be serious," Sandra muttered, raising both eyebrows.

"If you don't want to put your money where your mouth is, Sandra, I will totally understand. I know that you have to work tomorrow…"

Sandra grabbed a glass. "You are so going down."

"We shall see."

Christie worriedly sipped at her soft drink as she watched the two siblings squabble. This would not end well.

* * *

><p>Christie never would have guessed that Matt was such a lightweight. It had taken barely thirty minutes before he was unable to walk in a straight line. Sandra, however, seemed perfectly composed, if a little more giggly than usual. Obviously the ability to hold one's drink didn't run in the family.<p>

Together Chriss and Sandra half marched, half carried Matt back to their room. Greta was there, quietly reading a novel. She rolled her eyes when she saw the trio enter. "That was too cruel, Sandra," was all the comment she passed, before she put her nose back into her book.

Matt collapsed on the bed, mumbled something incoherent, and started snoring loudly. Sandra kicked him to make him quiet, but he didn't shut up.

"So," announced Sandra a little too loudly, "it looks like it's just us girls." She smirked at Christie in a particularly evil way.

"What're you planning?" Greta asked in a no nonsense tone, not looking up from her book.

Sandra pouted. "I'm just planning to reveal all of Matt's deep, dark secrets to Christie right here in front of him," she explained in a hurt tone. "I wouldn't do anything evil to Christie. I'm hurt, Greta!"

"Good," Greta replied. "I'm going to take a bath. Don't kill him while I'm gone, please."

And with that Greta shut the bathroom door behind her.

Sandra turned to Christie again. "So, what do you want to know?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm struggling to progress with my fanfic 100 challenge, and a large part of that is not having a BETA reader. If you would like to help me proof read my fics and/or just chat to me about some of my plans so that I can bounce some ideas off you then I would love that. Send me a pm and we'll chat!


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Drunken Revelations**

**Part 2**

**Prompt - Why?**

Sandra turned to Christie again. "So, what do you want to know?"

Briefly Christie glanced at the form of her boyfriend, passed out and looking far from his usual, arrogant self. "Why is he such a jerk sometimes?" she asked, more to herself than to Sandra.

"Beats me." Sandra sat down on the bed Greta had just vacated. Despite it being late, and all the alcohol in her system, Sandra still managed to look incredibly graceful. Christie tripped over her own feet when she came to sit on the bed next to her friend. Sandra didn't pass comment though, just smiled as Chris sat cross legged on the bed.

"There must be some reason he's so cold," Chriss insisted.

"Yeah, it's probably genetic."

Christie frowned. "Are your parents…like you two then?" She tried to phrase her question as politely as possible, but she wasn't sure she managed it.

Sandra burst out laughing. "Mom and Dad? Not at all, they're the sweetest couple you'll ever meet."

Christie scratched her head. "I was always sure that your parents had done something to hurt him somehow. Didn't they even treat him too kindly because of his eye?"

Sandra shook her head. "Not in the least. After the accident they didn't change their attitude to him at all. He was treated just as harshly or as kindly as me. Mom and Dad aren't to blame for Matt's attitude, or for mine." She stuck out her tongue at Christie. "If anything we've become who we are despite them!"

Christie looked at her boyfriend lovingly. He was still snoring, but softly now. He hadn't looked this peaceful in a long time. He wouldn't normally look so vulnerable.

"He is so annoying," Sandra interrupted Christie's thoughts.

"There must be some other reason then, aside from his upbringing. Was he bullied at school?"

Raising an eyebrow his sister responded. "Chriss, he was a kid with one eye. Of course he was bullied."

"Then that's why?"

"I don't think so," Sandra responded. "Weren't you bullied?"

Christie looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I was bullied. A girl on my block used to come over for play dates. One time she took the scissors from the kitchen door and cut the hair from all of my dolls, and then she ran to my mother and told her how I'd done it."

Christie looked shocked.

"Oh it's alright, I learned to sew by making little head scarfs for each of the dolls. But nearly everybody is bullied at one time or another. Matt was never the sort to stand for people putting him down. He stood up to them; it made him a stronger person, not a bitter person."

Christie thought back to the girl in first grade who used to pull her pigtails and call her nasty names. It was true that at some point in their life most people were bullied, and in the anime community there were always a higher number of these people than in other areas of society, but that didn't make everyone as angry and distrustful of the world as Matt was.

"Then what is it?"

Matt rolled over in his sleep. Christie got up to throw a blanket over him, to stop him from catching a chill.

"You can't fix him, you know. This is just how he is."

"I know," Christie responded, and gently stroked Matt's hair away from his face. "I love him the way he is, faults and all."

"Then does the why matter?" Sandra asked.

Christie sensed that this was a test. She knew that Sandra adored her brother, and that right from the start she'd been probing Christie, testing to see if she really was the right girl for her brother.

"I suppose it doesn't matter."

Sandra grinned. "Good!" she proclaimed, bounding off the bed. "Then I think we better get some sleep, my dear. You'll need some energy for tomorrow; he's going to be even more of a jerk in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>All reviews are welcome! Again I'm still looking for BETA readers; I would appreciate anybody who would offer their services.


End file.
